Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices embodied using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), Indium phosphide (InP), or the like. Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device is a memory device in which stored data is lost when power is turned off. Representative examples of the volatile memory devices include static RAM (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. A nonvolatile memory device is a memory device in which stored data is maintained even when power is turned off. Representative examples of nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change random access memory (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. Flash memory is classified into NOR type and NAND type memory.